


Nothing Between Us

by charlottesghost



Series: Blast from the Past [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Trans!Blaine, trans!klaine, trans!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottesghost/pseuds/charlottesghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old ficlet I wrote inspired by <a href="http://pilgrimkitty.tumblr.com/post/23515287938/now-what-i-really-want-right-now-is-some">this post</a> by tumblr user pilgrimkitty about transgirl!blaine (blayne) and transboy!kurt having a little afternoon delight. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Between Us

“I’m ready.” 

It was so quiet, Kurt almost would have thought it was his mind playing tricks on him if he hadn’t seen the words leave Blayne’s mouth. He was laying on top of her, practically trapped between her legs, wearing nothing but a tank top over his compacted chest and dark-grey sweat pants (“I’m feeling oddly comfy today.” He told her earlier, more to ease the blush growing on her face than to just announce the style of his mood.), and was mouthing the left side of her neck with a sweet roughness; sucking the delicate flesh between his teeth then licking long, slow circles over the blossoming redness.

Feeling the slickness of his tongue against the tender spots made her body tingle and flush in want. She jerked her hips up, trying to meet his, and wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs; trying desperately to ease the frustration building up inside her. She felt herself start to throb and twitch between her legs, causing her neediness to kick into overdrive.

“Kiss me kurt, please, I need you to kiss me!” She whispered hotly in his ear, her fingers scratching gently at the back of his head.

All she had to say was a word. He detached himself from her neck and placed hungry kisses on the her face and lips, sucking on the bottom lip. Having her underneath him, all writhing and frantic passion, was almost too much. Everything around him was becoming too hot, too stiff and sticky too fast, making something in the back of his brain to buzz faintly; he would have jumped out of his own skin if he wasn’t so wrap up in Blayne.

Sweet, beautiful Blayne looking up at him, adoring hazel eyes brimmed with worry and halo-ed by impossibly long lashes, the curls of her bangs sticking to her forehead, her red lips parted and wet. He licked his lip, still tasting her, and leaned up. She released him from her grip, allowing him to slide off her and lay next to her on his side propped up on his elbow. He studies her for a moment before speaking.

“I - I’m ready too”

Staring into his dilated cerulean eyes for a beat, she remembered to breath.

“Okay.”

—--

After escaping the confines of their clothes, Kurt was once again on top of Blayne, only to find that being pressed skin to skin intensified every sensation in both their bodies. It was better than any late-night stirring or mid-day wondering. Feeling Kurt’s warmth on top of her, practically pinning her to the bed, Blayne never felt so small, so surrounded, so _open and wanted_.

Kurt could feel everything she had to give - her hands tangled in his hair, her mouth open and sweet and inviting him in, her feet rubbing up against his calves while her clit rest heavily between them. It was so real, so suffocating and amazing. Releasing her mouth with a final bite on her bottom lip, Kurt licks a long wet strip on his palm and gently grips Blayne’s clit, giving it long, slow strokes. Gasping at the new sensation, Blayne jerks her hips up automatically, wanting to feel more of Kurt’s hand.

“Is it okay if I suck on your clit Blayne? Because I want to, I really really need you in my mouth.” Kurt practically growled, rubbing his thumb over her moist slit for emphasis.

“Oh god, yes! Please, just touch me!” Blayne said brokenly, her legs spreading wider to give him more access.

Kurt trailed hot kisses down her neck and chest, taking some time to nip and flick at her nipples(because feeling Blayne’s body twitch up in pleasure made life worth living) before continuing the trail of kisses down her stomach. Loosening his grip on her, Kurt licked around the inside of the hood, heart fluttering when he hears Blayne bite back a moan, before pulling it back to suck on the glans.

Releasing a whining moan, Blayne’s hands flew to Kurt’s shoulders in order to keep her from losing control of her hips. Feeling the warm, wet suction of his mouth around her sent sharp zaps of pleasure throughout her body, and all she wanted was more more more. More of this feeling coursing through her body that only Kurt could give her as long as she let him, god would she let him. She slid one of her hands up to her breast, twisting the hardened nub as she softly rolled her hips, letting Kurt take her deeper.

Kurt tried to get as much of her in his mouth as he could, consumed with the need to taste every part, and all of Blayne. He reached down between his legs and dipped his fingers into his aching warmth, gathering some wetness before rubbing it over his twitching cock. He never knew he could be this turned on before, let alone this intimate. The smoothness of Blayne on his tongue, feeling her hand caressing his shoulder to gently ground him, hearing her soft keens and breathless moans fill his head; It was intoxicating.

Kurt moaned around her, sending a deep, twisting heat straight to her core. She squeezed his shoulders, giving him a warning of the frenzy building up inside her. This only encouraged him to suck harder, flicking his tongue over the slit in a coaxing manner.

“Kurt - I’m gonna, I’m gonna - ” as she spoke that last word, her body seized up and convulsed, her mind in a blissed out haze. WOW being the only word her brain had enough cells to conjure up.

Kurt swallowed the last of her essence before releasing her from his mouth. Sitting back on his calves, kurt took in Blayne’s sated form. Her hair splayed out over the pillow, cheeks rosy and little sighs escaping her dark red lips; her hands lightly stroking her torso. “God, you’re pretty.” He heard himself saying. She giggled and stretched her limbs, eyelids fluttering at the exertion. Leaning up on one of her elbows, she reached out for him, pulling him close to her until he straddled her hips; their lips colliding in a deep kiss. Trailing her hand down to his folds and flicking his cock and rubbing it gently, Blayne smiled as Kurt moaned into the kiss; she opened her mouth to let his tongue glide across hers.

Gripping her shoulders, Kurt began rocking against her damp fingers, breathing becoming more heavy. Blayne started kissing the side of his mouth, then nibbled along the curve of his jaw, and trailed down his neck and mimicked his earlier actions on her neck, giving him a matching redden mark. Her other hand cupped his small chest and rolled his nipple between her thumb and finger, causing Kurt to chant “Oh god, oh god.” Under his breath and roll his hips rapidly, trying to gain more friction; she felt more wetness slicken her fingers.

Breaking away to bring her hand to her mouth, she stared straight into Kurt’s eyes as she sucked on her fingers, eliciting a throaty moan from him. Licking the remnants from her lips, she settled her hands on his hips and laid back and smiled sweetly up at him. Scrunching his brow in confusion as to wonder why Blayne had stopped, it took him a second, and Blayne trying to nudge him further up her torso, to realize her intent. _oh right, my turn…_

Scooting up until he could feel Blayne’s warm breath on his cock, he rested his hands on the headboard to steady himself. Holding on to his thighs, Blayne leaned up and licked an experimental swipe up the entirety of his center, assuming she did a good job when Kurt groaned quietly above her. Urging Kurt to lower himself, Blayne began mouthing his cock, sucking the folds into her mouth and circling the head with her tongue.

Sucking in a harsh breath at the immediate pleasure, Kurt gripped the headboard and tried to spread his legs further apart. No wonder Blayne loved this so much, he thought. He was completely exposed and in surrender to her mouth; the warm slickness of her tongue stroking his folds and cock while dipping into his hole every so often, her soft little moans sending vibrations up his spine.

Removing his hands from the headboard to rest them on the bed, Kurt rolled his hips gently, basking in the wonderful different sensations flooding his body. He shifted his weight on one arm and used the fingers of his free hand to spread his folds, wanting Blayne closer and closer to him. When she sucked harder, he ground himself against her mouth, trailing his free hand up to his chest to teasingly flick his nipples until he felt the intense waves crash over him. Blayne soon felt more of Kurt’s wet warmth flood her mouth, she lapped as much as she could until Kurt became too sensitive and lifted himself off her.

He stretched himself out next to her, she rolled over and wrapped her arm around his waist, snuggling herself into his side. Blayne buried her face into his neck, breathing in his clean, strong scent while Kurt ran his fingers up and down her back. She placed her hand on his chest and leaned up to kiss him. Resting her chin on her hand, she smiles contently. He smiles back.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”


End file.
